


Following the Leader

by helsinkibaby



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only thinks he's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Leader

Jonathan is used to being in charge, standing on the bridge day in day out, barking out orders. He's not obnoxious about it though and Katie knows, everyone knows, that it's just part of his personality, part of what makes him commanding officer material. She'd seen that from the very first time she'd met him back when they were in training together. Even wet behind the ears and barely twenty years old, he had the bearing of one who was destined for great things.

She sees him aboard the seaQuest, sees how easily it comes to him, how people naturally follow his lead. Even Ben, who has more reason than most not to follow his orders, not that he would ever disclose as much, does so, and most of the time he doesn't even complain. Katie follows Jonathon's orders too, because most of the time she agrees with him, but also because she's trained to do so.

It's her training that kicked in today, when he gripped her wrist and made her promise, "Nothing but the truth." Even though she wasn't sure why, she'd done as he said and the only lie she told was one of omission.

No-one had asked why her cheeks were flushed, her heartbeat racing, probably just assuming that it was the hostage threat causing that reaction.

They didn't know that his touch always had that effect on her.

He knows though.

He wears that knowledge on his face when he comes to her quarters, when he takes her into his arms and holds her tight. It's the first indictation she's seen that the whole day was as hard on him as it was on her. "Thank you for trusting me," she hears him murmur against her hair and she smiles to herself.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Her voice is as quiet as his was, but there's a teasing tone there. When she glances up at him, she sees a smile on his face too.

She thinks he might say something equally teasing but he doesn't, just puts his finger under her chin, tilting her head up and pressing his lips to hers. She responds by winding her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding up over his hair and she's not at all surprised when he starts walking her backwards towards her bed, all without ever taking his lips from hers. 

Katie smiles inwardly because it's so like Jonathon to do that, to think that he's the one in charge here. He doesn't realise that he's actually the one who's following her lead, that when her fingers slid up, her foot stepped back by the vaguest of margins, enough to put the idea of moving into his head.  Just like he doesn't realise that with the merest incline of her head, the slightest twist of her hips, she's communicating her desires to him without saying a word. 

And just like he knows the effect his touch has on her, she knows that he'll follow her lead without him even being aware of it. 

On the bridge, he's in charge. Here, he only thinks he is. 

Either way, it suits her just fine. 


End file.
